owlcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Take It All Away
Take It All Away is the eleventh track featured on the album The Midsummer Station. It has a duration of 3:31. Lyrics There was a shot in the dark, I was caught by suprise. There was a hole in my heart, there were tears in your eyes. And there was nothin' to say cause you made up your mind. And so I guess what you meant when you left was goodbye. So if you're gonna go, and leave me in a lonely gray. I won't let it show, until you've finally flown away. You gotta know that you tear me up when you say, you wanna take it all away. Take it all away ay- ay- ay- ay. You tear me up when you say, you wanna take it all away. Take it all away ay- ay- ay- ay. You were the one and it was enough. To be the one you were dreaming of. You were the one and we called it love. And now you take it all away. Take it all away ay- ay- ay- ay. I felt a pain in my chest with your kiss on my cheek. And as I tried to digest the words I couldn't believe. I'm left with nothing to say with my heart on my sleeve. Making it easy to hurt and even harder to breathe. So if you're gonna go, and leave me in a lonely gray. I won't let it show, until you've finally flown away. You gotta know that you tear me up when you say, you wanna take it all away. Take it all away ay- ay- ay- ay. You tear me up when you say, you wanna take it all away. Take it all away ay- ay- ay- ay. You were the one and it was enough. (It was enough) To be the one you were dreaming of. (Dreaming of) You were the one and we called it love. And now you take it all away. Take it all away ay- ay- ay- ay. You take it all away. You take it all away. You take it all away. You gotta know that you tear me up when you say, you wanna take it all away. Take it all away ay- ay ay- ay. You tear me up when you say, you wanna take it all away. Take it all away ay- ay- ay- ay. You were the one and it was enough. (It was enough) To be the one you were dreaming of. (Dreaming of) You were the one and we called it love. And now you take it all away. Take it all away ay- ay- ay- ay. Trivia * The song alludes to the heartbreak of a young man and his love, and the last encounter with them before they leave. * The song's lyrics seem to allude to a post by Adam Young on his blog, which is a similar situation he experienced, named "I Hate Goodbyes". Category:Songs Category:The Midsummer Station Category:Shooting Star EP